Write A Caption
Write a one or two sentence caption for these pictures from news stories. Write Your Own Caption Below See Also: * Photo Archive * Breaking News, where you can fill the internets tubes with the latest in truthy news! =Baseball Delayed For Snow= Baseball player cocaine use on the rise again. '--Alethic Logic 16:41, 10 April 2007 (UTC)' =One of Twenty-five Bamboo Lemurs Raised in Captivity= =Friends of Scotland Charity's 2007 "Dressed to Kilt" show= Janet Reno proves that with a pair of contact lenses and a stylish dress even she can go from hideous to just plain ugly. --Careax 05:25, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Stone practicing his runway, Watch out Heidi! --Colberican 18:06, 13 April 2007 (UTC) =DNA Test Proves Paternity in Smith Case= I SIRED IT! --MC Esteban™ 23:06, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Sure, everybody put their nickle in... But I'm the one who hit the jackpot!! '--Alethic Logic 01:54, 11 April 2007 (UTC)' Biggest Bribe belonged to SmithTourskin 00:11, 12 April 2007 (UTC) =Female Sumo Wrestlers= I SIRED IT! --User:OHeL 23:06, 10 April 2007 (UTC) =Bush Addresses Audience= "I don't have time to watch the clock." --OHeL 11:07, 12 April 2007 (UTC) (I wonder if I could squeeze one out without the microphone picking it up?) --Careax 23:48, 12 April 2007 (UTC) "I'm the Decider, bitches, and don't you fucking forget it."--Demonseed 19:26, 13 April 2007 (UTC) =The Circus Performs at Madison Square Garden= Future Chinese immigrants practice new cargo container packing concept. '--Alethic Logic 01:59, 11 April 2007 (UTC)' Chinese plan to reduce population by reducing fertility among womaen...Tourskin 00:11, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Woman two up on the left: "damn it, did you just let one go Kim?!" --01:25, 15 April 2007 (UTC) =British Bobbies Arrest Man After Soccer Match= : "I caught him stealing my apples sir"Tourskin 23:21, 12 April 2007 (UTC) "But he must be a terrorist Sarge! He ain't pasty white like us!" --Careax 01:18, 15 April 2007 (UTC) =Shipping Containers At A Port In Hong Kong= :China stockpiles weapons for invasion of Taiwan.Tourskin 23:21, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Using afformentioned new human packing concept, China prepares to migrate their entire population to America. --Careax 23:40, 12 April 2007 (UTC) More crap destined for WalMart is prepared for departure. --Careax 23:40, 12 April 2007 (UTC) =The Floor of the New York Stock Exchange= Trebling of American flags in the NYSE sends DOW Jones skyrocketing. God bless America! --Careax 01:20, 15 April 2007 (UTC) =World Bank Chief, Paul Wolfowitz= "I did NOT have sex with that woman... She wanted to... but..." '--Alethic Logic 15:50, 13 April 2007 (UTC)' " My socks don't have any holes in them this time, so stop saying i'm cheap --Colberican 18:06, 13 April 2007 (UTC) =A Black-footed Ferret= New species: the hole-bear. '--Alethic Logic 02:31, 14 April 2007 (UTC)' =Rare Deer Habitat Threatened= Top scientists confirm: global warming will leave snow-camouflaged animals "SCA-REWED!" --Careax 01:22, 15 April 2007 (UTC) =Orangutans Play With Monitor For A Study= Wikipedia Administrator logs in '--Alethic Logic 17:09, 13 April 2007 (UTC)' =Rudy Giuliani and Bernard Kerik= Rudy Giuliani sneaks up on Bernard Kerik to play a friendly game of "Freeze" '--Alethic Logic 17:12, 13 April 2007 (UTC)' Rudy isn't buying into the homosexual agenda, clearly you can see--Colberican 18:06, 13 April 2007 (UTC) "Please say that's a gun muzzle you have pointing in my lower back Rudy!" --Careax 15:08, 14 April 2007 (UTC) =Tennis Player Returns Ball= =Bald Eagle Landing Near River= Stephen Jr. rejects chicken, prefers sea gull. '--Alethic Logic 02:29, 14 April 2007 (UTC)' =Richard Gere Kisses Indian Actress= Is that a gerbil in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me? Ace-o-aces 20:23, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Now who's Breathless? '--Alethic Logic 00:58, 17 April 2007 (UTC)' =Spanish Football League Match= =Severe Nor'easter Hits Eastern Seaboard= Playstation3's enhanced graphics add realism to Mario. '--Alethic Logic 00:56, 17 April 2007 (UTC)' =Severe Nor'easter Hits Eastern Seaboard, #2= Watching The Colbert Report when he should have been watching the Weather Report. '--Alethic Logic 00:55, 17 April 2007 (UTC)'